


stress reliever

by crimsoncheers



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Desk Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, idk the proper tag for it but something funny happens to someone, rest in fucking pieces to keito's desk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsoncheers/pseuds/crimsoncheers
Summary: Kuro is stressed out by the constant, piled up idol work. Nazuna, who comes to visit him, decides to help relieve the overworked idol from the tension.
Relationships: Kiryuu Kurou/Nito Nazuna
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	stress reliever

**Author's Note:**

> relevant note 1: this fic is the whole reason why i made this account in the first place. i didn't get to write it until now because i spent months scared of writing smut  
> irrelevant note 1: i am sorry to all my friends who had to watch me talk about writing this  
> relevant note 2: i dont know how the agency offices work so whatever u see about that is all headcanons  
> irrelevant note 2: i am not sorry  
> irrelevant note 3: did you guys know that hapiele confirmed that kuro is nazuna's milf-

When he had started university early in the year, Nazuna tried as much as he could to avoid visiting the Ensemble Square building. Sure, it was nearby his university, and admittedly he often worried about his little kids more than he had liked to, but he wanted them to learn not to rely on him too much. Based on their activities the past month however, they have relatively become stronger and grown a lot without his guidance. It undeniably put a smile on his face, like a parent proud of his children for doing a good job on a difficult errand.

It was the start of summer break for his school and with it, came the end of his first semester. Nazuna was pretty confident he passed his first semester with ease, knowing how much effort he had put on his finals. The long, sleepless nights were absolutely worth it, even at the price of his precious time for sleep.

Nazuna decides to spend his first day of summer break with his Ra*bits. He misses them so dearly and for the last three weeks, had never once tried to contact them except when greeting them in the morning and evening. With the desire to meet up with his kids, he finds himself at the front of Ensemble Square, with a backpack on his back carrying some essentials and gifts for his kids. The glass doors open and Eichi’s pre-recorded voice welcomes his presence. Although he himself is on hiatus, Eichi had given him permission to visit the premises as much as he wished to. Nazuna isn’t sure if he is thankful for that, as he wanted to dissociate as much as he could from idol work at the moment, but he supposes if he could visit Ra*bits as often as he can thanks to the benefits Eichi gave him, it’s fine.

It takes thirty minutes of wandering around and running into Leo, who he asks for directions, to find them in one of the practice rooms. They seem to be wrapping up practice already, about to leave the room for lunch. But the moment the three pairs of eyes hear the creak of the door open and see their big brother figure peek inside, they all but drop their things and rush to him with big smiles on their faces. Nazuna is greeted by the tight embrace of his kids around him, especially from Mitsuru, whose hugs are always tight--borderline bone crushing.

“Nii-chan! We missed you~” Mitsuru greets him with his usual endless mounds of energy. Both Tomoya and Hajime nod in agreement, and Nazuna finds himself laughing before giving each of them a pat on the head.

“I missed you guys too.” Nazuna chuckles, looking at each one of them with a tender gaze before continuing, “Now, tell me what you kids have been up to?”

They leave the practice room hurriedly and begin to catch up with each other, all while laughing and smiling throughout their short walk to the ES Cafeteria to eat lunch. They spend the next hour together, eating lunch while chatting away about all the things they’ve been up to for the past month. They tell Nazuna all about what they have been up to, both in their official ES work as well as in Yumenosaki. In return, Nazuna tells them about his university life, the interesting peers he had made and handing them gifts he had bought from places he had visited during his out of campus trips.

After lunch, his fellow Ra*bits go off for a commercial recording that they had in an hour, and before that, ask Nazuna to stick around until dinner time since they would be having it with the rest of the Rhythm Link members. They mentioned that surely, everyone else from Akatsuki and UNDEAD would like to meet up with him again.

“Kiryu-senpai probably misses you the most, Nii-chan.” Hajime tells him before leaving, “You should meet up with him, I think he’s free at the moment.”

“I plan to do that anyway.” Nazuna grins with a wink, “I’m going to surprise him with my appearance~”

He bids them farewell afterwards, watching them take the elevator to the floor where the recording booths were located.

Alone now, Nazuna decides to spend the remainder of his time being with his boyfriend, Kuro. He enters the next available elevator and punches the button that leads him to the Rhythm Link office. While waiting, his mind reminiscences on Kuro, and how he had dearly missed him.

They had gotten together almost immediately after graduating from Yumenosaki, and spent most of his spring break before attending university with him. Going on cafe dates, sneaking kisses in the movie theater, and being taught how to sew under his instruction, those few weeks was one of the best times of his life. But since moving to university and Kuro joining AKATSUKI in Ensemble Square, the schedules began to slowly fill up with more important work. Whether it be Nazuna’s school assignments or Kuro’s idol work, the time to meet up lessened as the months went by. They still message each other everyday, as often as they can, but it will forever pale in comparison to have him in his embrace.

The elevator bell dings, the signal that Nazuna reached his destination. It opens and he is greeted by the warm ambience of the agency's main office. He can see a rather handful of people working on the desks, most likely the members of the business side of the agency. He starts walking around, hoping to ask around if they had seen Kuro anywhere. But he bumps into another familiar face before he could go any further.

“Ah! Keito-chin!”

“Oh…? Nito, what are you doing here?” Keito inquires, eyeing him up and down curiously by his sudden appearance.

“I’m looking for Kuro-chin.” Nazuna explains, “Have you seen him?”

Keito nods, “He’s just in the AKATSUKI office. Just head further to the left and you’ll see a door with our unit logo and our names labelled below.”

“Ooh, nice! Thanks, Keito-chin!” Nazuna waves him farewell and runs off for the room that Keito had mentioned.

Nazuna makes it to the room and makes two knocks before entering. He peers inside, only to see Kuro with his back turned and seemingly busy, reciting a bunch of lines that sound so scripted. Watching him be preoccupied, his guard down like a sleeping dragon in it’s cave, an idea pops in his head on how to get his attention.

Quietly, slowly, he gently shuts the door behind him and tiptoes his way behind Kuro. Once at an appropriate distance, Nazuna pokes an index finger on the side of his stomach, causing Kuro to yelp and drop his script and turn to the source of his disturbance. His mouth is agape open and his eyes widen upon realizing that the one to disturb him was none other than his boyfriend, Nazuna Nito.

“Nito...? You’re here?” Kuro asks, clearly surprised seeing him here of all places.

“Yeah!” Nazuna raises his arms and immediately wraps them around Kuro’s waist, “I missed you, Kuro-chin!”

Kuro raises a hand to give Nazuna a gentle pat on the head, elated to see him after so long, “Yeah. Missed ya too, Nito. I’m sorry for not noticing ya earlier.”

“It’s fine~” Nazuna chuckles, “I’m very curious on what you’re doing actually.”

“Ah, well…I’m practicing a bunch of lines for a TV show I’m going to cameo in with AKATSUKI.” Kuro explains with a shrug.

“Really?! I want to hear!”

The couple spend the next thirty minutes going over Kuro’s lines, with Nazuna guiding him when he makes obvious mistakes. Although Nazuna isn’t exactly the best person qualified to give guidance on the art of acting, Kuro could really use all the help he can get to improve.

Watching his boyfriend struggle, clearly frustrated that his acting is not particularly going anywhere, it worries Nazuna greatly. The creases on his forehead are increasing by the minute, drops of sweat clearly visible on his brow, and his temper seems to be reaching a high point. If he goes on with practicing his lines, he might end up with a very frustrated Kuro for the rest of the day, and he didn’t want that on the one day he finally gets to be with him again.

Staring at Kuro’s still hunched figure, who is facing the desk that is labelled to be Keito’s due to the nameplate displayed at the side, a lightbulb lights up at the top of his head. He has an idea, one he knows will absolutely work.

Nazuna walks up behind Kuro, not bothering to keep his footsteps quiet, knowing Kuro won’t bother turning around as he's too engrossed in his script. He drops his backpack on the floor, and gently, quietly, he snakes in his arms around his waist. Kuro immediately stands up straight, a slight shiver chilling through his back at the sudden embrace.

“N-Nito?” Kuro’s startled voice cracks out. He can feel Nazuna’s weight press against his own back, his arms wrapping around his waist and leaving light touches all over his stomach. This is... _well_. 

Out of the two, Nazuna is the one who is always more forward with his affections to Kuro, and these situations would sometimes lead to something even more. However right now, standing in the AKATSUKI office, in front of Keito's desk, is literally the last place he expects for Nazuna to act on his desires.

“Kuro-chin...” Nazuna mumbles under his breath, and Kuro swears he can hear a chuckle follow with it, “I want you, Kuro-chin…~”

 _Oh_ , he's really being serious.

"Nito." Kuro speaks up, clearly not wanting to deal with a horny Nazuna right now. He turns around, feeling the embrace from behind disappear as well, and for a moment, as he is about to face Nazuna, thinks he had realized his mistake on acting on his desires, "Right now isn't the best time for us to--"

Kuro never gets to finish his sentence, as Nazuna quickly grabs him by the collar and pulls him down to give him a big, fat kiss on the lips. Kuro jolts at the sudden action, dropping his script on the floor and his body frozen but feeling an odd sensation of...warmth, like a fire.

"Mmnn..." Nazuna moans very softly, like a whisper, deepening the kiss by pulling Kuro further to him. Kuro's composure slowly calms down from the initial high of the kiss and shock. His arms, raised slightly up high like in defense, lower down to instead let his hands rest on Nazuna's hips.

They pull apart for a moment, drinking in their soft gazes towards each other and their bodies and cheeks warm from their own heat, before diving back into another kiss once more. Their hands grow a bit more bold exploring their partner's bodies after weeks of deprivation for the touch of the other. Nazuna's hands slowly slip inside Kuro's shirt, feeling every crevice and detail of the muscles hiding beneath that loose shirt he wears. Meanwhile, Kuro uses his hands to slip down from Nazuna's waist, to his ass. It's not too thick, but not too thin either. Just the right size that Kuro likes so much. He gives it a gentle squeeze, and it elicits a muffled moan from Nazuna's mouth.

Kuro loves how sensitive Nazuna is to his touch. Just hearing Nazuna's reactions from a simple kiss or a tease undeniably turn him on. He looks so good, so cute at his mercy, begging to be touched and held by Kuro and only by him.

This time, it's Nazuna who pulls away from the kiss. He's looking at Kuro with pleading eyes, and Kuro waits patiently for him to say what he wants.

"Desk..." is all that comes out and Kuro immediately knows what he wants. He lifts him off the ground with one arm, his small body so easy to carry, and turns around to quickly shove all of the invading items like Keito's nameplate, to the side with his other arm. He gently lets Nazuna sit on the table, and Kuro realizes that it makes Nazuna a little taller, his height now just at nose.

They fall back to another deep kiss once more, hands exploring the other's body again. It's Kuro's turn to slip his hands inside Nazuna's shirt, feeling and caressing his soft body and causing him to let out quiet moans under his touch.

He pulls away from the kiss, pulling up Nazuna's shirt ("we don't need that.") and moves down to his neck to leave a trail of kisses. Kuro pushes Nazuna back slowly, can hear him softly humming as Kuro kisses him further down, to his collarbone, to his chest where he teases his nipples by licking them, and to his soft belly, before moving back up to his neck. In between kisses, Kuro bites and sucks on multiple spots on his neck or shoulder gently, making Nazuna moan under his breath and quietly for only Kuro to hear. It leaves an obvious red hickey, the marks on Nazuna's body symbolizing that he belongs to Kuro and him alone.

"Kurwo-chin...~" Nazuna calls out for his boyfriend and Kuro looks up to see Nazuna tugging on the hem of his own pants. Realizing what he wants, Kuro unzips Nazuna's pants and tugs away his boxers, letting his cock pop up from the confines of the restraining fabric.

Kuro admires the sight before him. On Keito's desk, a naked and aroused Nazuna sits before him. He's leaning back, one arm crossed behind him to support his weight so as to not let him fully lay down. His cock, though it isn't the biggest nor too small, just right for him, is fully erect, leaking already with precum. Kuro watches as Nazuna uses his free hand to touch himself, soft gasps let out with each slow stroke he makes.

"Kuro-chin...you're soooo hot...~" Nazuna hums happily, teasing, inviting him to come closer.

"Nito..." Kuro mumbles under his breath and he leans forward, close to his ear, "You look so good. So cute..."

His hand leans down and lays it on top of Nazuna's hand that's stroking himself. Kuro guides the hand up and down the shaft, evoking cries of pleasure from Nazuna as he helps him touch himself. It sounds like music to his ears, hearing his lover be so pleased because of his actions.

The touch doesn't last long however, and Kuro lets go eventually, knowing that they want to go even further than this, more than just touching each other until they come undone.

"K-Kuro-chin," Nazuna calls for him and Kuro turns to face him, "I...brought some lube and condoms. It's in the bag."

"You...prepared for this?" Kuro asks, crouching on the floor to get the aforementioned items. He was in disbelief at first, but the moment he had pulled out a small bottle of lube and one pack of condoms from the inside, he realizes that Nazuna had kind of planned this beforehand.

"H-Hmm, yeah." Nazuna nods, blushing deeply and looking away from embarrassment, "L-Look Kurwo-chin! I just mished you, alwight?!"

"Yeah, yeah, me too." Kuro smiles and plants a kiss on Nazuna's forehead. 

Lube bottle in hand, Kuro squeezes out a generous amount on his fingers. He sets it aside on the floor, moving back to Nazuna, who has his legs and asscheeks spread out. _Just for Kuro_.

"C'mon already...!" Nazuna begs, beady red eyes pleading directly to Kuro's sharp, green eyes.

Leaning in front of his lover once more and with his fingers coated in lube, Kuro teases his entrance before gently pushing in his middle finger inside. Nazuna tries not to cry out too loudly as the finger enters even further. Once all in, Kuro begins to move in and out slowly, while watching Nazuna clamp his mouth with his own hand to not moan too loudly.

"Fuck...you're so tight as always." Kuro comments, "I can already imagine what it must feel like."

"Nggh...please. Please, I want you so badly." Nazuna begs,

"How badly?" Kuro inquires, and before Nazuna can reply, he decides to insert in a second finger. Nazuna yelps out a rather loud moan before covering his mouth to contain all other reactions coming out of his mouth.

"S-So badly..." Nazuna cries out softly, "I touch myself every night, thinking of the next chance...we can fwuuUUUCK--"

The two fingers inside Nazuna move in a scissor-like motion to loosen it just a bit, sending shockwaves of pleasure to Nazuna. His hand grips tightly on the hem of Kuro's shirt, a feverish red blush deeply found on his face.

"No need to be embarrassed, Nito." Kuro chuckles, and just as he says the next line, he inserts the third and last finger, "I think of the same too, honest."

"Ahh--!" Nazuna wails, feeling Kuro stretch all three fingers inside him. His whole body shudders in delight, his grip Kuro's shirt tightening even further. 

When Kuro is finally done, taking out his fingers, the blonde-haired is panting heavily. His red eyes remain fixated on Kuro, gaze tender and a smile etched on his lips.

With Nazuna finally ready, Kuro quickly takes off both his pants and boxers, his cock finally free from it's confines. It's fairly big for someone his size, and the size had initially scared Nazuna during their first time. But now that they know better, through their own experience, he can surely take it. Kuro practically tears open the wrapped condom with his teeth and wraps it around his erect shaft. He takes another generous amount of lube and coats his own cock with it. Finally finished, he turns back to the desk, only to come face to face an excited Nazuna, laying down on the desk, legs spread and arms outstretched towards Kuro, inviting him to come close and just _fuck him senseless, passionately, deeply already_.

"Kuro-chin, I'm ready...~" Nazuna smiles so sweetly, and something, a spark he didn't expect to light up, ignites in Kuro.

Holding nothing back, he rushes up to Nazuna and pins him down on the desk. His body towers over him and their eyes lock in each other's gaze, their breaths ragged and desperate for the other already. He lets the tip of his cock tease Nazuna's entrance for a few moments, before slowly guiding it to enter inside. Kuro lets out a low grunt, his cheeks flushed bright red at the sensation of finally, _finally_ going to be inside his lover. He hears Nazuna moaning below him, watching as his expression changes from the quiet plea to a lust-filled desperation, begging for Kuro to go deeper.

"So tight...you're so tight, Nito...it’s so good." Kuro moans as he enters in some more, "Ahh...fuck--"

His length enters further, feeling Nazuna’s walls tightening around him. Kuro can feel him moaning in his ear, and delightfully takes in all the beautiful sounds he makes. The fact that he's doing this to him, tearing down his walls and making desperate for him and just him, only prompts Kuro to keep going and fuck him until their legs give out. He's so happy to get to see this side of Nazuna, all for himself.

Kuro grabs for both of Nazuna's legs, right on the thighs, and pushes them down to bend. He thrusts in so deeply, his entire length finally inside. A wailed cry of pleasure is heard from out of Nazuna, feeling the entirety of Kuro so deep inside him.

"So big...K-Kuro-chin, you're so big…" Nazuna moans, "Please...fuck me hard already…" Kuro smiles in return, giving Nazuna a kiss on the forehead.

"Yes. And let me hear your voice...I want to hear your _everything_."

Kuro starts to move, slowly at first but the pace quickly picks up. His thrusts are fast and deep, the slick sounds of their skin slapping against each other as he shoves in and out of Nazuna. He buries his head on Nazuna's neck, moaning next to his ear and telling him just how good he feels being inside him.

"S-So good, _Nito…_ " Kuro's voice is husky, deep and aroused, "You're _such_ a good boy, making me feel like this…"

Nazuna's arms wrap around Kuro's neck, his moans in sync with Kuro's thrusts. He calls out his name and his body shivers in pleasure with each thrust. He can feel himself slipping, wanting to only feel Kuro give his all to him. Give him everything and just be a little selfish for once and want--

"Kuro-chin…! Ah!" Nazuna's voice is high and shrill, but his cries play like a symphony for Kuro, "I only want...you, K-Kuro-chin…! _I love you!_ "

Something inside Kuro snaps.

His already fast pace picks up even more speed, slapping down himself even further despite how his everything is already inside Nazuna. With a shaky breath in between moans, Kuro whispers into his ear, saying the three words he knows Nazuna wants to hear.

"I love you too...I love you so much. Only you…!"

 _Ah_ , he's so close already. He wants to already, but if he's going to, Kuro wants Nazuna to do it as well.

His pace remaining unchanged, he reaches down with a free hand to stroke Nazuna's neglected cock. He hears his moans, begging for him to stroke it faster.

"K-Kuro-chin, I'm--"

"Y-Yes, please...let's come together--!"

With one big thrust, he finally comes undone inside Nazuna. Wave after wave of pleasure comes to wash him over as he feels his release. On his hand, Kuro feels Nazuna come as well, showering and tainting his soft belly with his own cum. The cock goes limp at that, finally relieved itself with its release.

Still leaning on Nazuna, Kuro looks down to see how he's faring. His arms are raised up to cover his eyes, and his breathing is as heavy as his own, chest moving up and down slowly. Nazuna slowly sneaks a peek with one eye at his boyfriend, who towers over him. There's a smile on Nazuna's face, and just like the moment that had ignited all this, he reaches out for Kuro's shirt collar and pulls him down for a quick kiss on the lips.

"Thank you, Kuro-chin…that was great." Nazuna grins and Kuro chuckles, leaning down to plant a kiss on his cheek.

"Yeah, thank you too, Ni--"

They suddenly hear the sound of the door clicking.

_Uh oh._

Before they can scramble up to their feet to clean themselves up and change to make themselves look presentable. The door swings open and comes in Keito, looking down on his phone with one hand and a stack of papers on the other.

"Hey, Kiryu, I'll be staying here to--" And he looks up at the scene before him, dropping both his phone and papers on the floor as soon as he realizes what is happening.

 _Uh oh_ , indeed.

They stay like that for a bit, but deafening silence becomes more and more awkward. Kuro watches as Keito's cheeks burn brightly and his mouth desperately trying to say something, but the shock has choked up all the words he had wanted to say.

"B-Boss, uh, I can expla--"

"NO! STOP!" Keito cuts him off, his forehead clearly sweating and his eyes trying to clearly look at other places. Just not the one in front of him please, "I-I...I'LL GO!"

He scrambles for the fallen phone and papers (he doesn't pick it all up), mumbling apologies and a “oh my fucking god why” as he did so. When Keito finally picked up whatever he can, he quickly runs for the door and shuts it behind him with a bang. 

Once the coast was clear, both Kuro and Nazuna turned to look at each other, feeling awkward now since they had been discovered, and by Keito of all people. 

“Uh...I’m going to get us cleaned up.” Kuro speaks up after a few moments.

“Y-Yesh, plwease.”

-

“Hey, Nii-chan! You look hurt on the neck, are you okay?” Mitsuru asks, pointing to the visible small marks on Nazuna’s neck. 

Nazuna quickly raises a hand, rubbing the back of his neck and a small blush spotted on his face if you squint. He just nods, giving Mitsuru a reassuring smile that he is alright.

“Yeah, Mitsuru-chin. Just had a lot of mosquito bites, that’s all…”

“That makes sense...it is summer, after all!”

Nazuna is engrossed with a conversation with his fellow unit members. Next to him, Kuro is eating his dinner quietly, trying not to look up at Keito who is...also, facing down on his meal and eating. His fellow junior and unit member sitting beside him, Souma, turns to face Kuro, then Keito, then Kuro, then a few more times until his voice breaks the awkward tension between the two.

“Hasumi-dono, Kiryu-dono, are you both alright?” Okay, so maybe it just made things more awkward.

“I’m fine!” Keito shouts suddenly, standing up and cheeks red and all. His cry is much louder than he had liked, as all eyes at the table turn to face him, some curious, others annoyed (like Koga, who sits at the far end with Adonis, who is sitting next to Souma). Keito, realizing his mistake, quickly retreats to his internal cave and sits back down on his seat. He takes a hasty bite of a piece of sushi from his plate, “I...I’m fine…”

Rei, who is sitting next to Keito and had watched everything with that curious glint in his eyes, places a hand on his shoulder and moves close to him, “Hasumi, are you sure you’re alright? Your cheeks are so red, like blood. Did you see something that had led you to look like that?”

“Sakuma, I swear--!” Keito looks like he is just about to throw hands at him, but Tomoya, sitting next to him, holds him back from fighting with UNDEAD’s leader just for teasing him.

While Souma stands from his seat to try and ease the tension between them, worried mostly for Keito’s well-being. Kuro remains in his seat, poking at his food with the chopsticks while trying to look away at the front again.

He suddenly feels a warm hand reach for his own, and he looks up to see Nazuna facing him, a gentle and apologetic smile on his face. The smaller of the two raises his other hand close to his mouth, leaning forward close to Kuro to whisper to him.

“Sorry about awhile ago…” Nazuna whispers to him.

Kuro shakes his head and whispers back, “No, it’s fine. Boss will scold me later about it, but...I liked it. And besides, I feel better now because of you.”

Nazuna gives him a cheesy grin, “Happy to hear that, Kuro-chin~ I’ll be sure to take note of that for next time.”

“N-Next time…?”

Of course Nazuna wants there to be a next time. It shouldn’t be a surprise, knowing him. But he can’t help but be worried about getting caught again, like with Keito.

Hm.

Well, as long as they _don’t_ get caught, right?

**Author's Note:**

> if you made it this far, thank you! so glad that this fic is finally free from wip hell for months


End file.
